Secrets and Surprises
by Seamistress89
Summary: It's been years since they've seen each other and years since their loved ones died for each other. So, when Jesse comes to New Domino, what surprises will he find? And just what is up with Aster and Jaden?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets and Surprises

Summary: It's been years since they've seen each other and years since their loved ones died for each other. So, when Jesse comes to New Domino, what surprises will he find? And just what is up with Aster and Jaden?

Pairings: Jesse x Jaden, Aster x Jaden, Seto x Joey, Zane x Atticus, Jim x Hassleberry x Syrus, Chazz x Alexis

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only character I own is Suki, by the way. Sorry, I forgot she was in this.

Contents / Extra / Warnings and whatever:

* Luna and Leo appear in this story, so it is based around Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* There is drama, yaoi, ect in this. If you are easily offended, you might want to read something else.

Sea: Okay, so here's another Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. This **is** straight from a notebook, so I'm sorry if it looks like shit…

Not to mention this is like two or three years old.

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Pants escaped soft lips as a man pushed in and pulled out his virgin hole repeatedly. "J-Jesse." The boy under him moaned.

Chocolate brown hair clung to his sweaty forehead as his plump lips were claimed once more. The others lips muffled his calls and screams as a hand played with his cock.. Suck skilled hands…

It didn't take long for the brunette to arch his back as he came into the others hand. The hole getting tight, the man let out one final thrust before he came into the others red, but beautiful ass.

* * *

Brown eyes winced open as he felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. A frown creased the once plump lips as he stood from the bed, and looked out the window. "Jesse…" The brunette haired man said lightly.

A girl walked in the room, her identical brown eyes full of concern. Her light brown hair down and slightly messy from bed and her bangs were a deep red. "Jaden?"

The brunette man, not having noticed his sister - twin to be exact – turned in shock, but relaxed after seeing who it was. "Sorry, sis… Was just thinking." The man now known as Jaden said softly. "So Suki, any calls?" The girl known as Suki shook her head. That made Jaden frown some. But when Suki held up a letter, Jaden perked up. "W-who's it from?" The hopeful twin asked.

"It's from Dad. He wants us both to meet him at Duel Academy this weekend." The girl said with a smile.

Jaden's face fell at it being from their Father. Their father wasn't his favorite person in the world. The male twin knew he just wanted to criticize Jaden as soon as the slightly older twin arrived. "Any word about Mom?" Jaden asked.

Suki shook her head. "Dad did say he had news and some kind of surprise for especially you, though." Suki explained.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. 'Daddy dearest' probably wants to criticize me, and you know it too." The shorter haired twin said with deep sarcasm.

"Jay, stop that with Dad hating you, already. So you didn't turn out how he wanted. He can deal with that." Suki gave her brother a sweet smile. "You've still got plenty of people who love you." Suki said softly, putting a hand on her brothers' cheek. "I say we meet Dad and see what he wants."

Jaden was thoughtful for a minute. Finally, he decided to give in. His sister always won in whether or not to meet their Dad anyways.

* * *

It was a few days later when Jaden and Suki Yuki walked the streets towards their old school. Children rushed by them and Jaden couldn't help but smiling at their laughing faces. He couldn't wait for them to be born…

Like always, when Jaden got too deep into his own mind, Suki squeezed her brothers' hand lightly. Jaden was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

By now, he could see where he ended up tripping over a tri-colored mans' path and Jaden smiled at the memory. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. That was the day he got Winged Kuriboh. That was also the day all the mayhem at Duel Academy began, or so said Chancellor Sheppard, for whenever their Dad called a meeting at Duel Academy's entrance exam grounds.

Seeing the spot he ran into the real Yugi Mouto also meant if he would look ahead, he would see their father standing with the Chancellor. He could hear the Chancellor of the school laughing at something their Dad did not intend to be funny.

But that was what Jaden liked most about the man who ran Duel Academy. Their vise president could find humor in just about anything.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard was the first to notice the President of Duel Academy's twins. "Ah! It seems young Jaden and Suki are here!" The chancellor exclaimed.

"Chancellor!" Suki called and ran to the mans' waiting arms, hugging him, before turning to her father. "H-hi, Daddy." The girl spoke, as she pulled away and curtsied to her father and uncle. "Hello, uncle!" Suki tilted her head innocently with a sweet smile.

"Suki." The two brothers nodded to the older brothers' daughter. The younger knew he shouldn't hug his brothers' children in public, so Mokuba stayed in his place between the chancellor and his brother.

The older pf the two was dressed n a white trench coat that reached his wrists for arm's length and ankles for legs length. He also had a black pair of pants and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. His hair was a dark brown and in its usual formed, cropped pattern and his blue eyes were cold, like usual.

"Dad." Jaden bowed to his father and smiled softly to his uncle. The Kaiba brothers. And of course, Seto Kaiba just **had** to be his father.

"Jaden, your Dad has some news just for you!" Chancellor Sheppard said excitedly.

* * *

End Chapter one

* * *

Sea: Hope that looks okay.

Anyways, this is the first chapter of thirteen.

Like I said, this is from a notebook and at least two or three years old. I am sorry if it turns out to be shittier than I intend it to be.

If I remember right, this is supposed to have mpreg in it, too. Just like in the warning at the start of the chapter, if you don't like? I'm not forcing you to read. You can go read something else…

Anyways, this is all done in the notebook, so I should be able to pop one chapter out after another. Hope you all enjoy, love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secrets and Surprises

Summary: It's been years since they've seen each other and years since their loved ones died for each other. So, when Jesse comes to New Domino, what surprises will he find? And just what is up with Aster and Jaden?

Pairings: Jesse x Jaden, Aster x Jaden, Seto x Joey, Zane x Atticus, Jim x Hassleberry x Syrus, Chazz x Alexis

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only character I own is Suki, by the way. Sorry, I forgot she was in this.

Contents / Extra / Warnings and whatever:

* Luna and Leo appear in this story, so it is based around Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* There is drama, yaoi, ect in this. If you are easily offended, you might want to read something else.

Sea: Right! Now that the first chapter's out of the way, let's get this show on the road!

Or, well… More like story on the 'net!

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

"Jaden, your Dad has some news just for you!" Chancellor Sheppard said excitedly, making Jaden tilt his head in confusion.

His Dad never had news just for him. "What is it, Dad?" Jaden was very confused.

"Suki! Suki! Guess what? I get to actually show you something!" Suki's eyes lit up. She absolutely loved it when her uncle Mokuba got to show her things. "Come with me!" Mokuba took her hand and led her away. Chancellor Sheppard somehow ended up going, too.

Jaden gulped. This was never good when he and his father were alone. "So? What am I being punished for today?" Jaden asked, moving a protective arm around his stomach.

Seto just shook his head. "You're not being punished, Jaden." Seto said with a sigh. "If anything, you're being rewarded, finally… For saving the worlds."

"Huh?" Jaden was thoroughly confused. His dad never even acknowledged he saved the rare cards back in his first year, let alone saved the worlds quite a few times. "Dad, I'm confused. Just what are you talking about?"

"Mate, I think the correct term would be 'whom'."

Brown eyes widened. He knew that voice, only too well. "Jim?" Jaden asked and a man with a crocodile strapped to his back came out, grinning broadly. "D-dad? Just what are you thinking?" Jaden asked as he snapped his still shocked face to look at his actually smiling father.

"Isn't it obvious, aniki?" A smallish sounding voice asked as a boyish looking male with light blue hair asked.

"S-Syrus?" Jaden turned to look at the still boyish looking man of about twenty.

"Don't be forgetting about us, Serge!" A man with dark hair, covered by a bandana came out by Jim.

"Hassleberry?"

Next to Syrus, a girl with blond hair and brown eyes came out, followed by a male with dark hair and eyes.

"Alexis? Chazz? Okay! This has to be a really weird dream!" Jaden said to himself. "Someone pinch me, already!"

Jaden yelped as someone somehow snuck up behind him, ending up pinching him. Jaden whirled around and there stood the one man Jaden had thought he would never see again. "J-J-Jesse…" This was just too much for him. This could not be real. But they were all there, weren't they? "This has to be some really, really freaky dream…" Jaden says to himself.

"Jay, this isn't a dream." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yes it is! I've gone crazy! Suki drugged me or something!" Jaden said with a reassuring nod. That is, until he heard a scream. "SUKI!" Jaden ignored the six friends trying to stop him and ran in the building and to the stadium. Standing before his sister and uncle was none other than Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes.

"Okay, I really need to sit…" Jaden said faintly as he fainted backwards and somehow into Jesse's arms, where he felt safe.

* * *

It took maybe an hour or two, but Jaden moaned as he felt a hand playing with his hair, just the way Jesse knew how and where to touch. Brown eyes slowly fluttered open and Jaden nearly jumped out of his spot.

So, it really wasn't a dream. His sister really didn't drug his herbal tea that morning. All his friends… They were around him and he had been laying peacefully in Jesse's arms. "Thi-this really is not a dream, is it? You guys are all really here?"

Jesse smiled. He knew just how Jaden was feeling. Well, sort of anyways. But either way, the blunette nodded. "We're all really here, Jay." Jesse said softly.

"But… Why? How? When?" Jaden asked. This was all so over whelming for the pregnant nineteen year old.

"Well…" Syrus began, twiddling his thumbs. "Y-your dad sorta invited us all back here." Syrus said.

Hassleberry gave a nod. "We actually had no idea we'd all end up back together, but we just got here last night, and Chancellor Sheppard put us each in a room with each other or something and today, Mr. Kaiba told us to hide in the court yard." The dino-blooded man said with a nom from Jim, who was holding Hassleberry, of whom had an arm around Syrus's shoulder.

"As for why… Not even we're sure yet, mate." Jim said with a soft smile.

"So, Slacker!" Began Chazz, in which with the slacker comment, he got a slap from Alexis, who hissed 'be nice'. "You never told us Seto Kaiba was yours and Suki's dad."

Jaden winced slightly. "It's 'cause I was never really proud to be his son, and he was never proud of me. No matter what I did." The older of the twins said solemnly.

Jesse frowned and played with the brunettes hair again. He was the only one Jaden had ever told about his dad. So, Jesse was the only one who knew about Jaden's life before school had started.

He was also the only one Seto had told as to why they were all there. But Seto had told Jesse for him to tell only Jaden and Suki. Suki already knew, but Jaden obviously had yet to get the message. Suki must have figured it would only stress her brother out or something.

"Jaden… I do know why you're here, but I'm not sure if it will cause you stress."

Jaden turned in his lap. "What is it, Jesse?" Jaden asked, eager to know.

* * *

End Chapter two

* * *

Sea: You'll find out what they've come to help with next chapter :p

And yes, if you could not tell (because I forgot already if I mentioned it in the first chapter at all or not), there will be mpreg… I'm pretty sure I mentioned it, but eh, can't hurt to re-iterate, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secrets and Surprises

Summary: It's been years since they've seen each other and years since their loved ones died for each other. So, when Jesse comes to New Domino, what surprises will he find? And just what is up with Aster and Jaden?

Pairings: Jesse x Jaden, Aster x Jaden, Seto x Joey, Zane x Atticus, Jim x Hassleberry x Syrus, Chazz x Alexis

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only character I own is Suki, by the way. Sorry, I forgot she was in this.

Contents / Extra / Warnings and whatever:

* Luna and Leo appear in this story, so it is based around Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* There is drama, yaoi, ect in this. If you are easily offended, you might want to read something else.

* There IS mpreg

Sea: I seriously need to copy out of a notebook where my hand writing is easier to read…

**sigh**

Oh well, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

"We're here to help with the babies…" Jesse said with a smile.

Well, Jesse was right. Jaden literally went into shock… Along with the rest of the group, aside from Suki, that is.

Her usually soft, honey warm brown eyes turned dark. Jesse gulped as the twin sister of Jaden advanced towards him, and with Jaden still in his lap from the shock, he couldn't move as the usually awesome, innocent sister punched him.

"Stupid Andersen's!" Suki yelled as she literally helped her pregnant brother up from the blunette before tackling Jesse before he could think about crawling off. "Why the Hell did you say that in front of my brothers' other friends? Why do you think he's in shock? God damn it, Jesse! What is wrong with you!" Yelled Suki as she repeatedly slapped Jesse.

As she balled her fist up for a punch, she felt someone hold her fist up in place. "Suki, it's okay… They were boud to figure out I was pregnant anyways… Let Jesse go…"

"But…" Suki tried to argue, but she knew arguing about the topic at hand was useless. Suki sighed though and gave a nod, saying a small 'okay' before standing. "Sorry… I was out of hand." Se bowed to Jesse before leaving the area.

"Sorry, Jess!" Jaden helped his friend up with a sad smile.

"Mm, it's okay, honest." Jesse said. "I probably deserved it. Plus, I shouldn't say stuff that will shock you, especially in front of Suki." He added jokingly.

"So is it true, Aniki?" Syrus asked as he took a hesitant step towards Jaden. And no, it wasn't in fear. It was more in surprise.

Jaden couldn't help but smile and nod. He lifted his shirt to reveal a six month stomach. How he hid it was a bit beyond him, really. "Feel for yourself. The twins love to kick." Jaden said with a soft laugh.

Syrus hesitantly felt Jaden's stomach and gasped as he felt two small bumps against his hand. Syrus couldn't help but giggle as he took his hand from the constantly kicking little feet. "They're so cute, Aniki! Do you have any names picked out yet? Are they both boys or girls?"

"Can I feel too?" Alexis asked and instantly Jaden felt a little claustrophobic with the attention.

"Wow… Now I get why sis beat you up…" Jaden muttered to Jesse. Jaden winced as all the attention was drawn to his stomach, which he felt slightly uncomfortable with. And it wasn't the fact that everyone was gushing over the twins. It was more he felt naked in a circus, where he was the freak.

Jesse noticed his friend was uncomfortable with the attention, and whistled for the groups' attention. "Hey guys, I think Jay's a bit uncomfortable with this attention so early. Let's give him some room, okay?" Jesse explained as he had their attention.

The group all awed, but nodded as Jaden smiled. "Thanks, Jess." Jaden said with a smile. "Sis!" Jaden suddenly called.

Suki appeared in the doorway of the stadium they were all still in. Jaden explained that it was time to go home. He was getting tired, anyways.

Suki nodded and called their dad, uncle ad the chancellor. "Daddy, Jay and I are ready to go. Can the boys and Alexis have a ride back to their hotel now?"

Seto nodded. "So long as you don't bother me, you can all come stay at my place, actually."

Jaden's eyes widened. "D-does that mean Suki and I can see Mom?" Jaden stuttered and when Seto nodded, he was surprised as the twins hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The twins said in unison.

The eight friends (including Zane and Atticus) looked in shock at the Yuki twins. It was like they hadn't seen their mother in quite some time.

* * *

End chapter three

* * *

Sea: And that's it for this chapter.

Who is the mom of the twins? You can find out next chapter! ;p

Also, because I never explained this in the story (I think I forgot or something): Jaden and Suki don't share their Dad's (or their mom's) last name for their own protection! Seto and their mom **do** have enemies who could put the twins in harm, after all. Basically, just before they were born, Seto brought this up to their mom, and their mom agreed. We'll just pretend Yuki is Seto's real last name or something… Before he was adopted by Gozoboro.


End file.
